


Natasha has Her Way With Them

by Chris_Blitz



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Iron Man - All Media Types, Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: Group Sex, Multi, Threesome, mmf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Blitz/pseuds/Chris_Blitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha, fresh home from an action packed evening of hunting Skrulls, decides to unwind with the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natasha has Her Way With Them

Natasha Romanov, more commonly known as Black Widow, walks into the common area of Stark Mansion covered in blood and sweat, her tight, black catsuit torn and clinging to her curvaceous figure. Her bright red hair stuck to her forehead with sweat. She truly looked a hot mess, having just got back from hunting Skrulls with Spider Woman.  
She enters the living room and is surprised to see what appears to be a younger, teen-aged Loki sitting on the couch with Tony Stark. They are both in their boxers and watching...Magic Mike?

"What is he doing here?", she barks at Stark. Last time she had seen Loki he was trying to destroy New York.

" Oh, don't worry. This is Kid Loki all grown up. He's good now.", Stark says as though that were explanation enough. Natasha eyes Loki warily, questioning Stark's good judegement, but who is she to queston the Master of the House? If Stark is okay with this new version of Loki hanging out with him nearly naked on his couch, well, she may as well suck it up and join them!

She proceeds to take off her boots and peel off her tight, clinging cat suit that was sticking to her body. It felt good to get out of that thing and let her body breathe. She joined the men on the couch, positioning herself between them. She wore a matching white bra and panty set with blue stripes. She looked surprisingly normal and girly sitting there in her underwear.

"Nice of you to join us, Tasha.", says Stark, eyeing her salaciously. The two of them had played a few times before but it had been at least several months. Sadly, he's been having to share her with Barton.

" Oh, this is my favorite part!", she says, suddenly excited. They watch the scene where Magic Mike breakdance strips, rewind it and watch it again. Loki hands her a glass of wine. He refills his and Stark's glasses as well. Once the movie gets to the drug drama part, Stark decides that something a bit more appealing is in store. He pulls out some dvds that he kept hidden under the couch.

" I have Tied and Bound, Cock Suckers 2, and Anal Blasters.", he says.

" Ooh, Anal Blasters!", says Natasha. "That's a good one!"

They all start watching the movie and Tasha is getting more and more excited. Loki is eyeing her, having never seen this side of Black Widow. Usually she's a lot more...scary. Natasha starts feeling turned on, a tingling feeling starts in her cunt and travels upward throughout her body. She places a hand in each of their laps, slowly working their erect members. The men begin writhing and moaning in pleasure as her skillful hands caress and jerk off their hard dicks. The porn plays in the background but they're not really paying attention to it. Natasha climbs on top of Loki's lap, grinding on him and whispers in his ear,"Call me a Quim."

"What?", exclaims Loki.

" You heard me, you little fucker. Call me a mewling quim."

Now she's being scary, thought Loki to himself. " That was the movie version me", he says sheepishly.  
"Oh, shut up. Now you're starting to sound like DeadPool.", she says, annoyed.

Loki swallows hard. Widow forcefully shoves her tongue into his mouth and kisses him aggressively while grinding her sizeable hips into his small frame. Loki wonders if this is how it feels to be raped. He finds himself getting hard nonetheless as Widow was quite the woman! He had to admit he had found her attractive as soon as he saw her. There was just something about a battle-worn woman. Widow pulls back, stares at him hard in the eyes and climbs over to Tony, who had been watching the whole thing with hungry eyes. She kisses Tony in a similar fashion and he responds in kind. He gropes her breasts, she gropes his cock, they start going at it. She positions herself with her ass aimed at Loki and pulls aside her already damp panties. Loki looks at Stark with bewilderment in his eyes.   
" Fuck her", Stark demands. How could he deny the request of such a kind and generous host? Loki plunges his long, thick member into Widow's luscious body with one swift, deep thrust. She gasps aloud and plunges Tony's cock into her mouth, throat fucking herself with his dick in rhythm with Loki's manic thrusts. The moans and grunts got louder as she worked over his cock whilst being worked over. Within five minutes all three of them came in unison. Stark's cum shot down her throat, Loki's cum filled her tight cunt. Her pussy spasmed around his cock. They all fell into a satisfied heap of sweaty flesh, panting and trying to catch their breath.

"Wow, that was really good", said Stark. " I swear that mouth of yours is magic."

" Her pussy is pretty magical, too.", said Loki. Natasha smiles to herself, feeling prety smug and cocky all of a sudden. They hear the door open and the click of heels on the hardwood floor. Jessica Drew enters the room and stops abruptly to take in the scene before her.

"Did I miss anything?", she says, grinning slyly.


End file.
